Numerous air filter system assemblies have been used to filter air delivered to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. A typical air filter assembly includes a housing having a filter chamber in fluid communication with an inlet duct and an outlet duct. An air filter may be removably located in the filter chamber to filter air passing through the housing.
While known air filter systems assemblies for motor vehicles have generally proven to be satisfactory for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement remains in the pertinent art.